


bones journey (bxb)

by greasers_on_edge



Category: Warriorcats - Fandom
Genre: BloodClan, Clans, M/M, Multi - Freeform, Scourge, bone, bxb - Freeform, gaycats, warriorcats, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greasers_on_edge/pseuds/greasers_on_edge
Summary: Follow Bone a tom from bloodclan who goes and tries to find his lost lover.





	1. Chapter 1

ch 1.

Death silenced the forest, the rest vanished in its grasp. There laid those who lost to take the strength from the various clans. Unsuccessful, to the clan with most force and fortitude. Yet, one survived the sickening battle.

Blood is what he saw, blood from his clan who he loved dearly. With a soft breath exhaling from his nose, his eye glazed with sadness as he only saw death upon his clan. Picking his bleeding head up, he searched for movement around the blood soaked forest. Nothing. Bone's entire torso trembled as he picked himself up from the lifeless cat body (which he was laid upon on). "Nightfall" he grunted to himself as he looked up to the sky and began to pad to nearby bodies trying to identify them from their collars, which one astounded him. He raised his eyebrow as his orbs wondered to the purple collar. His paws began to quiver as he trotted to the collar and picked it up with his lower jaw. He began to pick up his pace as memories of clan flashed into his head, the scarred tom quickly looked around the bushels of grass and weeds and found a similar black cat with a white paw sitting in the distance. "I must be losing my mind" he suddenly said as the cat he saw vanished into the greens of the forest. Running quicker than ever, Bone dropped the collar as he needed to catch his breath, as he did his mind was spinning as the tom didn't know where he was present. All he saw was just greens until his eyes landed to his side and saw a small siamese cat with the most bluest eyes he ever saw. The tom slowly looked up to the brute of a cat and his blues gazed down to Bones torn up leg and torso, he calmly looked up to him and stared silently until he broke with the question 'who are you'. Bones fur bristled as he kept his eyes on the cat keeping his tongue back and for not to answer the question as he was scared that this 'clan' cat might attack him.


	2. ch 2

"Hey mousebrain, didn't you hear me?" the small cat said as he poked his tail against Bones broad shoulder, again Bone just stood quiet -ticked- as the tom began to annoy him. "What did you call me?" Bone replied with a grunt as he stared down the siamese and began draw out his claws under his bloodied paws. "Whoa whoa!, I was just kidding really!" the tom abruptly said as he saw how tense the Bloodclan cat got. "They call me Otter, I'm not from a clan around here, just taking a stroll around the forest ya know?" Otter chirped up as his eyes connected with the others. "Names Bone and piss off" Bone responded sharply to him.  
The other tom was in shock, his mouth opened from the response that came from Bone. From this, Bone padded away from him curling his tail for Otter not to follow. Otter calmly got up to all of his four paws and his orbs expanded as he saw Bone lower himself, blood rapidly flowing from his dirt covered wounds from his back. The tom then hasted his steps to Bone who was weak and wasn't batting a eye, at this Otter shouted his name and began to place his face in front of Bones nudging him and as quick as he could. Then, Bone suddenly picked up his entire torso screaming and roaring Scourges name until his voice became raw and turned around still seeing Otter who was in utter shock. "Who's Scourge?" he softly said to Bone and made his way to Bones side as he picked up some moss from a near log.


	3. ch3

Otter then placed the moss he found on his profusely bleeding wounds holding the lush in his jaw as he slowly dabbed them with it. "He's no one" Bone replied as he felt a tinge in his heart, looking down to the grass that covered his and Otters paws, he felt horrible for saying that to the other tom. He knew that Scourge was alive and breathing just seeing that little cat fought was all he knew that he could still be out there waiting for him as well. It was pitch black only the moon and stars welcomed the two as the other tend to Bones wound and him staring in deep thought still searching for answer, maybe Scourge was captured or beaten and left where Bone left, his mind was going into circles. "Hey, focus I don't wanna see you black out again" Otter saw how Bone was acting, it was strange to him as he never saw a cat just like Bone, sure he saw plenty but nothing was as powerful as this brooding tom.

"Hmm seems like this moss isn't working so well, maybe I can take you back to my camp?" "Don't worry they won't hurt you, the camp is just with my friends and family thats all". Bone looked to Otter and then his ear flicked as he meant it as a yes, of course Otter was delighted that he did and suddenly placed his shoulder to Bones when he saw how tired Bone was as he was showing it in his body language. "We should just stay here until the sun shows, I don't wanna know what kind of things are lurking around here" the siamese replied as he gently let go of Bones side letting him lay into the grass to sleep. "Tomorrow we can go to your camp" Bone purred in bliss once his body laid on the soft soppy grass. Both toms fell asleep expecting to see the dawn to the touch the ground.


End file.
